


Another Chamber of Secrets

by Sammiec3



Series: The Girl Who Lived [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #Narcissa is practically Hattie's mom, (Broom Surfing?), Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Female Harry Potter, Gilderoy Lockhart (how did I forget him?), Gymnastics (Because I like it), Hattie is raised by Severus and Sirius, I really hope someone reads these tags, I really need to stop adding so many names to the character list, If you don't get it then read my first installment first, It's long to type out when I do this, More Inter House Unity, Multi, Second year, She's named Hattie, Standing on Brooms, duh - Freeform, help me i can't tag, i don't even know what i'm doing anymore, oh yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammiec3/pseuds/Sammiec3
Summary: Hattie and her friends return to Hogwarts with plans of Inter-House Unity and (in Hattie's case, showing up Pansy Parkinson). So when the Chamber reopens and students start getting attacked they band together to find out how and who is behind it all.





	1. The Summer Starts

**Author's Note:**

> I'm alive \o  
> I've missed you guys  
> Thank you all so much for the support in this series. It's still in the works, my brain hasn't completely figured out how to word what I want written but I wanted to get a start on this before the year ended. (Because wow, it's almost October already and I think my last post was in May or something).  
> I've bounced my thoughts around with few friends of mine and they've helped me develop things for later in the book but I'm still stuck with the process of getting there. But I promise I won't take forever. I've learned that in the past posting things help me to get over these bumps (most of the time.)  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter, and I always welcome criticism, good or bad, feel free to give me your thoughts.  
> Yours Always <3 Sammiec3

The Malfoys were sitting in their usual sitting room for tea when the green flames and familiar shape of Severus Snape entered their home, soon followed by his daughter. The man looked distinctly uncomfortable and a little put-off while the girl seemed to be holding back laughter at her father’s expense. “I apologize for calling without warning.” Severus said. Draco was eyeing the girl a little wearily. “But a… situation has come up that is out of both my and Sirius’s area of helpfulness.” Narcissa raised her eyebrow.  
  
“And what would that be Severus?” She asked, having an inkling to what it was and now understanding Severus’s uncomfortableness. Just like the girl next to him, it amused her. He raised his black eyes to the ceiling.  
  
“Hattie’s first cycle has come.” He said, Narcissa smiled while Lucius managed to convert a laugh into a cough. Draco however looked a little confused. Hattie smiled with her dad’s resigned state.  
  
“I understand,” Narcissa mused and stood. “Come along Hattie,” She said and she and the girl left the room.  
  
“First cycle?” Draco asked confused.  
  
“Her first period Draco.” Lucius said, “her bleeding.” Comprehension dawned on the boy’s face and after a moment it lit up scarlet. “Sit Severus, Narcissa and Hattie will be a while.” He offered the man a chair and Severus sat.  
  
“I had completely forgotten that it started around her current age.” Severus said as he took a cup of tea that was offered to him. “It took us completely off guard.”  
  
“I can imagine so.” Lucius agreed as Draco slumped in his chair looking uncomfortable. “I’m glad I never had to deal with it, no sisters or daughters.”  
  
“What about your brother’s child? Luna was it?” Lucius rolled his eyes at the question.  
  
“They rarely come around. Not since Pandora passed.” He said. “Besides, she’s only just turned eleven recently. No doubt she’ll be starting school and rambling on about all those mad creatures Xenophilius believed in. But you know we’ve never had a good relationship.”  
  
“I know.” He agreed. They were quiet for a while, sipping at their drinks.  
  
HPHPHPHPHP  
  
Hattie thanked Narcissa for her help and was turning to leave the room. “Just a moment Hattie.” The woman said and she turned back, looking curious. “How are things between you and Draco?” Hattie sighed, having expected this.  
  
“I don’t think we’ll ever get back to how we used to be.” She answered. “He’s apologized to Dudley but no one else… I would’ve thought he’d have talked to Teddy before school ended but he never did… and Ron’s my friend, I’m not going to have them arguing all the time.”  
  
“It’ll just take time,” Narcissa said gently. “He really does regret that day you know.”  
  
“I know.” Hattie said quietly.  
  
“I know it will be hard,” She said walking over and placing a hand on Hattie’s shoulder. “But please don’t give up on him.” Hattie was quiet for a long moment, looking up at her then nodded. “Will you stay for tea?”  
  
“I can’t, my friend Hermione’s arriving today. I’m supposed to meet her when she gets to the house.”  
  
“Alright, but don’t be a stranger.”  
  
“I won’t. I promise.” She said smiling a little at the woman. Narcissa squeezed her arm gently before they walked back towards the sitting room and to the men sitting in silence.  
  
“Thanks Narcissa.” She said getting them to look over at her.  
  
“Anytime Love.” Narcissa smiled. Hattie made her way over to Severus, kissed his cheek before moving towards the fire.  
  
“It was nice seeing you again Lucius.” She said, and nodded to Draco before disappearing through the flames.  
  
HPHPHPHPHP  
  
Daphne, Hermione and Hattie walked through Hogsmeade talking about the Honeydukes Candy shop and their favorite sweets as they headed back towards Hattie’s place when they walked past Sandwiches Sporting Needs. Hattie paused looking thoughtfully at the new broom’s in stock when the doors opened and a man walked out with a familiar 4th year Hufflepuff student stepped out. “Oh, hello.” Cedric Diggory said kindly.  
  
“Hello Cedric.” They greeted.  
  
“Friends of yours Ced?” The man asked looking appraisingly at the girls.  
  
“Just underclassmen, Teddy’s friends.” Cedric said. “Hattie Potter, Hermione Granger and Daphne Greengrass.” The man did a double take at Hattie’s name and she shifted uncomfortably.  
  
“Ah well, don’t let us keep you girls.” He said and waved, the two heading off towards Honeydukes.  
  
“Is it me or has he grown more handsome over the last few weeks?” Daphne asked and they all giggled, glancing back towards the retreating two.  
  
“I hear he’s very nice.” Hermione said thoughtfully. “Top of his year.”  
  
“He is.” Hattie nodded. “Teddy’s always saying good things about him too.” She added.  
  
“Another handsome bloke.” Daphne said. “I wonder if he’ll visit while we’re here.”  
  
“It’s a possibility.” Hattie mused.  
  
“Perfect,” Daphne said smiling happily.  
  
“If you want to be his girlfriend I think you should get to know him first.” Hermione said thoughtfully.  
  
“Of course,” Daphne agreed. “So that means I’ve got to make good impressions, and that means more interactions.”  
  
“You just want him because he’s a metamorphmagus.” Hattie mused and Daphne flipped her hair over her shoulder in a good impression of Pansy Parkinson and lifted her head into the air snootily.  
  
“Maybe I just want to get with him to annoy my purist parents.” She said haughtily.  
  
“Won’t they disown you if you do get with him though?” Hermione wondered. “I know some purists are the extremists.”  
  
“No, I don’t think my parents would.” Daphne admitted. “So long as my brother makes a respectable marriage, he’ll take over for the family name and everything and our parents will either give Astora and I trust funds or encourage us into happy marriages. Though they would prefer pureblood.” She added.  
  
“It’s a good thing they won’t disown you.” Hattie said honestly.  
  
“A lot of the sacred twenty-eight have started to wane in their beliefs after the fall of You-Know-Who.” Daphne said honestly. “Though they don’t mention it to the others for fear of being called weak or blood traitors.”  
  
“Cowards.” Hattie huffed.  
  
“It is ridiculous.” Hermione agreed with a sigh. “But you can’t change the world overnight.”  
  
“I think we should start the change with some inter house unity.” Hattie said. “I mean, we’re friends but we’re in rival houses. And we’ve got Teddy and Dudley in Hufflepuff.”  
  
“I’m close with a few Ravenclaws.” Hermione said thoughtfully. “It is nice in theory, but it will be harder in practice. The school is so rigid.”  
  
“We can change that.” Hattie said determinedly.  
  
“Well the founders did want the houses to work together, each of the founders complemented each other and helped each other. The only reason there became a rift was because of all the pureblood supremacy.”  
  
“We’ll work on it.” Hattie commented. “Gryffindor and Slytherin were friends once, so we can be again.”  
  
“That one will take a lot of effort though, Parkinson really doesn’t like us Hattie.” Hermione reminded her.  
  
“Doesn’t mean the others, or the boys won’t if we reach out our hands. The hard part will be convincing the other Gryffindor’s to go along with it.” Hattie sighed. “I mean Ron’s got the whole ‘All Slytherin’s (accept Daphne of course) are evil’ thing.”  
  
“The idiot.” Daphne sighed but smiled.  
  
“He’ll come around.” Hermione said.  
  
“In a few years.” Daphne agreed.  
  
“Common, dinner will be ready.” Hattie took their hands then led them off to her house.  
  
HPHPHPHPHP  
  
Teddy was laying on the trampoline with Hattie sitting next to him braiding bits of his hair. Hermione and Daphne were still asleep, they had been up most the night talking. “You could be my twin, looking like that.” She teased and he smiled peeking open an eye at her.  
  
“Maybe I am your twin.” He said.  
  
“I don’t think Remus would agree.” She countered and he snickered.  
  
“No, he wouldn’t.” He agreed. “Sucks that the full moon’s tonight.” He sighed.  
  
“Did you have plans outside spending time with your favorite Gryffindor?”  
  
“The Cannons VS Harpies game is tonight, we were going to go.”  
  
“I’m sorry.” She said gently. He hummed and closed his eyes. Hattie started on another braid.  
  
“Well, at least I’ll get to see the world cup.”  
  
“When is that?”  
  
“Summer after next, you’ll be going into fourth year.” He responded.  
  
“Sounds exciting, I wonder if I’ll get to go.”  
  
“Probably.” He smiled. “You could probably buy the entire stadium if you wanted too.”  
  
“I don’t have that much gold.” She huffed. “And I don’t have access to my vult till I’m seventeen, it’s just my trust I’ve got permission to use.”  
  
“Still a lot more gold then what most people have got.” He countered.  
  
“Hush you.” She hit his shoulder. “Who do you think will play in the world cup?” She wondered.  
  
“Not us.” He sighed. “Not since we got that fool of a keeper.”  
  
“Let's hope we smart up and kick him.” She agreed.  
  
“Hattie!” Daphne’s voice came from the door and she turned then smiled and waved. Her two friends, and Dudley joined them.  
  
“Oh hello Lupin.” Daphne greeted.  
  
“Greengrass,” He gave a wave.  
  
“Enjoying your holiday?” She wondered as they all climbed on and sat around him. Teddy shrugged.  
  
“‘S alright.” He answered. “Wanna play a game of quidditch?” He wondered.  
  
“I’ll keep to the ground thanks.” Hermione answered and he cracked a smile.  
  
“Fair enough, could be two on two then.” He said glancing at Dudley. “Girls versus boys?”  
  
“Let's do it.” Daphne nodded and they went to get their brooms. Hattie, being herself, decided to play with her self-taught method of flying. She stood on the broom and Teddy rolled his eyes.  
  
“You’re going to give yourself a broken bone.” He said.  
  
“Just start the game.” She responded.  
  
Hermione, sitting on the trampoline and watching the game was the first to notice Ron, Fred and George appearing.  
  
“Hey, Mione.” He said joining her as the twins watched the game above them.  
  
“Dear Gred, I think if we had Miss Potter teach us how to fly like that, we’ll have more advantages in our own playing.” George said.  
  
“I have to agree Forge,” Fred said nodding up at them. “But I don’t know if our brooms can handle such acrobatics.”  
  
“Hello you three,” Hermione greeted and sighed a little dramatically. “Now the numbers have evened up, they’ll make my play.”  
  
“Don’t worry Mione, we won’t pass you a ball.” Fred assured her before talking with George about possible ways to get themselves new broomsticks. They could pull their allowances to get one but that didn’t solve the other’s problem.  
  
“Why don’t you do some work for money,” Hermione suggested. “I’m sure Mr. Black can find stuff for you to do in his potion’s shop.”  
  
“Might just have to do that.” The twins agreed  
  
“Or Hattie could buy you some new brooms and you can pay her back.” Ron suggested.  
  
“Could also do that,” Fred agreed frowning a bit.  
  
“Well whatever you decide.” Hermione shrugged. They came down for lunch not long later. Kreature bringing them a tray of sandwiches and Hermione stared at the elf. “So you’re a house elf.” She said thoughtfully, taking a sandwich.  
  
“He is.” Hattie agreed. “Thanks Kreature.” She added smiling. He bowed to her before heading back inside.  
  
“Kreature?” Hermione asked scandalized.  
  
“Papa’s mum named him, he’s quite old.” She said watching the elf disappearing inside. “Dad wants to set him free, but Papa said he’d die of shock if we did that. I think that’s true,” she frowned a bit.  
  
“Seems a grumpy old elf.” Ron commented.  
  
“Cus we don’t let him do a lot of work.” Hattie mused. “But he’s actually a sweetheart.”  
  
“Strange.” Ron shrugged.  
  
“Hattie could you teach us your flying technique?” George asked. Hattie blinked at him.  
  
“Yeah, alright.” She agreed. “After lunch though, I’m starving.”


	2. The Shopping Trips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers, I am so sorry for this delay in posting but my laptop broke a few months ago and I won't be able to replace it until taxes come back. And I have absolutely no patience for using my phone for typing so my brainstorming is currently completely done on notebooks. I do have chapters completed and waiting to be posted if only I had access to them right now. I've asked my partner to get this up for you and hope you can enjoy the little I can offer until I'm back in front of a computer screen.  
> Yours always, ~Sammiec3

Hattie sat on the edge of Ginny’s bed as she was ruffling through her clothes. “So, you’ve been sneaking out and taking each of your brother’s brooms out in turn, for years?” She asked amused.  
  
“They never invite me to fly with them.” She complained.  
  
“Well then, I know what to get you for your birthday then.” She grinned at the girl and Ginny turned to look at her.  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“How does it sound, having the best broom in the house?” Ginny’s eyes lit up excitedly.  
  
“You’d buy me a broom?” She asked.  
  
“Course I will.” Hattie smiled. “But hurry up, alright? We’ve got to get breakfast.” She nodded, then found something to wear before they went downstairs to where all the boys were.  
  
“Mum, can we go to diagon alley today?” Ginny asked.  
  
“Hermione and Daphne are supposed to be going today.” Hattie added.  
  
“Oh alright.” She agreed fondly. “But you’re to stay with Hattie and her friends dear.” She told Ginny.  
  
“Course I will.” Ginny agreed nodding vigorously. “Thanks Mum.” They ate then the boys went off to play quidditch, or practice what Hattie had taught them outside the view of their mother, while Hattie and Ginny headed through the flu to the Leaky Cauldron. “Wonder when our lists will come out.” She said as they looked around. Hermione waved to them and they walked over to Hattie’s two friends.  
  
“You must be Ginevra.” Daphne said looking at the younger girl.  
  
“Ginny.” Hattie told her as they went out to the entrance of Diagon Alley. She took out her wand and they went into the street. “Gringotts first?” She asked them.  
  
“Yes.” Hermione nodded. “I have some spare summer money to exchange to gallions, I was thinking I’d start an account up.”  
  
“Might want to wait on that one.” Daphne told her. “The Goblins don’t like working with kids under the age of fourteen.” They walked into the white marble building and Hermione went to exchange her pounds for gold while the other three went down to Daphne and Hattie’s volts. Hattie took out quite a bit while Daphne looked impressed. Ginny looked awed.  
  
“Hattie you’re rich.” She said. Hattie just shrugged it off.  
  
“I don’t really think so.” She said. Daphne snickered. There was a similar reaction with Daphne’s trust vult.  
  
“I’m so envious.” Ginny sighed.  
  
“Don’t worry little Lion.” Daphne patted her head. “We’ll spoil you rotten.”  
  
“Might turn her head if we do that.” Hattie warned.  
  
“Oh well.” Daphne shrugged and they headed back up. They walked around for a bit, Daphne buying them ice cream while they looked into the funny shops “Look at that.” Ginny said racing to the Quiddich shop to the brooms on display. “The Nimbus 2000.” She sighed.  
  
“Aren’t the Nimbus coming out with a new broom soon?” Daphne wondered.  
  
“Think so, the 2001 or something like that.” Hattie nodded. “Common Ginny let's get your birthday broom.” While Hattie and Ginny picked out a broom Hermione went to look at the books and Daphne at the posters. They each came out of the shop with something, then Hermione dragged them off to Flourish and Blotts to look at the books. Hattie got herself some transfiguration books while Hermione looked through the advanced school books for the different subjects they would be taking in third year. She got herself the Beginner’s guide to Ancient Ruins and a basic Arithmancy book. Daphne and Ginny were looking in the teens section, giggling over the different novel names. Hattie also got herself some journals for herself.  
  
After the book shop they wandered and got some new quills and ink bottles and looked in the different shops. “Oh Hermione,” Hattie dragged her into a shop filled with bags and trunks. “Look at this.” She said gesturing to what appeared to be a normal messenger bag. Hermione looked at the tag.  
  
“An undetectable extension charm, and a featherlight charm?” She asked.  
  
“So you can keep all your books and things on you without having to worry about the bag tearing.” Hattie said.  
  
“It would be nice.” Hermione admitted. “But look at the price.” She said lifting the tag. “I don’t have 75 gallons.” Hattie snickered and went up to the shop seller. “Four of these bags please.” She said gesturing to the bag. “Do they come in different colors?” The man eyed him.  
  
“That’s 300 gallons.” He said gruffly.  
  
“Yes,” Hattie agreed. “What colors are there?” Grumbling to himself he went to get some out to show them, in the end Ginny took a light green one, Daphne took the red. Hermione got a light brown while Hattie took blue. After paying him they put their buyings into the bags.  
  
“It’s even got a slot for gold look.” Daphne pointed to a pouch on the side.  
  
“It feels completely empty.” Hermione commented smiling. “Thanks Hattie.”  
  
“I think we should get a book on protective charms, so no one can steal from our bags.” Hattie commented.  
  
“There’s a book shop right there.” Ginny pointed to a second hand bookshop. They walked into it and looked around, a lot of the books were old, outdated and worn. Some of the labels were impossible to read. While Hermione asked the shop proprietor about any books like what they’re interested in Daphne, Ginny and Hattie busied themselves in looking at the strange and old books around them. “Look at this.” Ginny took a dusty green book from the shelves. “Hattie you’re interested in transfiguration. This looks like an old book on it.” She handed the book over and Hattie skimmed the pages.  
  
“It looks like an outdated book on the animagus transformation.” Hattie said surprised. “I’ll get it to see.” She said and went to pay. Once they were done the girls said their goodbyes and headed back to their respective places of dwelling for the night.  
  
“Good birthday gift shopping?” Ron asked them at dinner. Ginny beamed.  
  
“Daphne got me a school bag.” She said. “Hermione got me a few books, and Hattie got me a broom.” The twins choked on their bites.  
  
“A broom?” They asked.  
  
“Yes, a broom.” Hattie agreed raising her eyebrow. “You didn’t think she couldn’t fly did you? She’s very good at it too.”  
  
“You’re joking.” Fred said.  
  
“She’s not.” Mrs. Weasley said. “That was very kind of you Hattie.” Hattie smiled a little.  
  
“I also got you some more flu powder, as a thank you for having me over.” She said.  
  
“You didn’t have to do that dear.” Mrs. Weasley said surprised.  
  
“I wanted too.”  
  
HPHPHPHPHP  
  
The next time they went to Diagon Alley, it was to get their school things. “Did you see our book list?” Daphne asked as they walked around with Hermione and Ron getting their school things.“All those Lockhart books?”  
  
“Must be a new Witch for our DADA teacher.” Ron offered.  
  
“Probably.” Hattie agreed. “Dad and Papa say he’s a nutter, he was a few years below them in Hogwarts.” Daphne hummed thoughtfully.  
  
“Well, we’ll find out soon. I suppose, if we have to read all his books.”  
  
“Common, it’s nearly time to go to Flourish and Blotts.” Hermione said dragging them to it.  
  
Hattie felt a growing sense of unease that turned the shame and humiliation when they found Gilderoy Lockhart there and he pulled her into the spotlight. She tried to pull herself away and when she finally did get away it was with a pile of her books. “You have these.” Hattie said to Ginny, dumping the books into the girl’s cauldron. “I’ll buy my own.”  
  
“That looked like fun.” A familiar voice said from above them and Hattie looked up, she frowned at Draco Malfoy.  
  
“Fun? Really?” She asked skeptically. “Oh, hello Lucius.” She smiled at the man.  
  
“Hattie,” he greeted. “Out getting your school things?”  
  
“Yes.” She nodded. “With the Weasleys.” Lucius hummed at that but made no comment.  
  
“So, Lockhart’s our new teacher.” Daphne said squeezing over. “Oh hello Draco.” She said.  
  
“Daphne.” He greeted leaning against the railing to the stairwell.  
  
“Let’s hope that he doesn’t drag me into any more stupid situations.” Hattie said.  
  
“That was unfair.” Daphne agreed.  
  
“He can’t be a terrible teacher, can he?” Ginny wondered.  
  
“He’s all about vanity.” Draco commented. “Cares more about looks then anything else. He’ll probably spend the entire year giving us all appearance tips.”  
  
“Doesn’t sound too bad.” Daphne commented.  
  
“I duno.” Hattie sighed. “Suppose I don’t care, as long as he’s not a lunatic like Quirrell was.”  
  
“That was your teacher last year?” Ginny asked and they nodded. “What’d he do?”  
  
“He thought he had Lord Voldemort sticking out of the back of his head. It was mental.” Hattie complained.  
  
“Did he really?” Draco asked surprised.  
  
“You didn’t hear?” She looked up at him.  
  
“Only heard that he tried to steal the philosopher’s stone and you stopped him.”  
  
“Well that happened, but he had a face drawn onto the back of his head and talked for it, pretending it was Voldemort.” She said.  
  
“Mental.” Ron said joining them. “Wish I could’ve been there to see it.” Then he noticed who they were talking too. Hermione joined them. “Malfoy,”  
  
“Weasley.”  
  
“Hermione.” Hermione slipped in, “now that we’re all acquainted, shall we head outside, it’s a bit crowded.  
“I’ve got to get my books.” Hattie said.  
  
“Didn’t he giftwrap them for you?” Ron teased. Hattie rolled her eyes.  
  
“Gave them to Ginny, I’ll meet you outside.” She said and went to collect her books. Once outside she saw that the Malfoys were still with them, Lucius and Mr. Weasley seemed to be at a quiet understanding to remain silent around each other while their children conversed. Slipping her books into her bag she joined them and they went to get a meal at the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
“Well our seeker graduated last year so I was thinking I’d try out.” He was telling Ron and Daphne. Hermione, Dudley and Ginny were talking over classes.  
  
“So we’ll be playing against each other?” Hattie mused.  
  
“If I get in,” He nodded. “Better look out, I’ve been getting better.”  
  
“I don’t doubt that, it’ll be nice, having the challenge.” She said honestly. “You going to try out Daphne?”  
  
“No, not while Flint’s still on the team at least. He doesn’t like that I’m friends with you remember?” She said.  
  
“Stupid, really.” Hattie said. “Maybe he’ll be stripped and someone else gets his place. I mean, has he ever let a girl onto your team?”  
  
“Nope.” Draco said frowning some. “It’s a bit sexist.”  
  
“Just a bit?” Ron asked rolling his eyes.  
  
“Okay a lot, everyone knows that Flint thinks men are superior to women.” He admitted. “Stupid really.”  
  
“Maybe if we petition to Snape and the headmaster, they’ll change up the team captain.” Hattie suggested.  
  
“Won’t change much, most of the team has the same views as him, they’re all his friends.” Daphne said. “He clearly goes for putting people in his favor on the team over real talent.”  
  
“Speaking of real talent.” Hattie said and gestured over to Teddy Lupin and Cedric Diggory who just walked in from Diagon Alley. Daphne and her giggled while Ron rolled his eyes and Draco frowned.  
  
“Isn’t he a chaser on the Hufflepuff team?” Ron asked.  
  
“He is.” Hattie nodded. “Wood’s always talking about him. Teddy!” She turned waving. He looked over and grinned, then the two walked over. He ruffled her hair.  
  
“Hey you.” He said. “Done school shopping already?” He asked.  
  
“Just finished.” She nodded.  
  
“Blond today Lupin?” Daphne asked leaning against the table. “I think you should go more exotic colors, like blue or green.”  
  
“I’ll think about it.” He said smiling.  
  
“What about a rainbow?” Hattie offered.  
  
“That sounds like a lot more work then i’m willing to put into my hair.” He responded. “Anyways, what were you lot up too?”  
  
“Talking quidditch.” Ron responded. “They’re talking school, the nerds.” He gestured to Hermione, Dudley and Ginny. Teddy smiled.  
  
“You going to try out this year Ted?” Hattie wondered.  
  
“Don’t think so, flying is fun and all but I like my acrobatics.”  
  
“Well if you’re anything like Hattie you can do your acrobatics in the air.” Cedric offered. Hattie blushed but smiled.  
  
“I’m not as daring as Hattie.” Teddy said easily.  
  
“Don’t think anyone outside the Gryffindor’s are.” Draco offered.  
  
“Fred and George are.” Hattie said.  
  
“Gryffindor.” Daphne smiled. “You guys are so careless.”  
  
“Are not.” Ron huffed.


	3. Chapter 3

“He’s an alright guy I suppose.” Ron sighed dramatically as he sat on the school train with Hattie, Hermione, Daphne, Ginny and Dudley.

“Do my ears deceive me?” Hattie asked raising her eyebrow. “Is Ronald Weasley complementing Draco Malfoy.”

“He’s still a git.” He huffed. “But not as bad as I thought he was.”

“I’m proud of you Ron.” Hattie said amused, Ginny smiled.

“Yeah, okay. But what of it? Not like we’ll be seeing each other much.”

“I doubt that,” Daphne said. “Hattie, Hermione and I were thinking of having some more inter house unity.” 

“Inter house unity?” Dudley asked.

“Yeah, you know, making friends between the houses. It would lowered the tension between houses and after graduation it would make the wizarding world more united. There will always be purists or those who are pro-change but we need a good balance between them.” Hermione said.

“You sound like a heretic.” Ron informed her.

“Well if that’s what we have to become to change things for the better, then that’s what we’ll be.” Hattie said.

“I think it’s a good idea.” Ginny offered. “I mean, there are good values in the past, but there are also good value in modern things.”

“Exactly,” Daphne nodded. “We need a good balance of both.”

“Well good luck getting those changes at school.” Ron said.

“We’ll do it.” Hattie said determinedly. “Our first step is more friendships between Gryffindor and Slytherin.” Ron gave her a disbelieving look before shaking his head.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Hattie was quite glad she was reasonably well liked among the second years, and some of the older students as well. Her classmates didn’t dismiss her idea of inter house unity, instead they agreed with her and that it should be something they work on. They were a little weary about starting it up with the Slytherins, but Hattie had a good argument towards it. She and Daphne were friends, and Malfoy was coming around. Ron even admitted that Malfoy was someone to have a good talk with once you got past his walls. And on top of it, if they, little second years, started showing more interest in the other houses and befriending them, then the older students will feel shamed into doing the same, and the first years will be encouraged into it.

“But it will take time.” Lavender said looking over at the Slytherin table.

“It will,” Hattie agreed. “I don’t expect it to happen immediately.”

“It’ll be slow but better to start now then to never start at all.” Hermione agreed.

“Mmm alright.” Parvati agreed and Hattie smiled.

“Only for you Hattie,” Dean said honestly.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Hattie asked skeptically.

“If, say Ron suggested this? I’d not agree so quickly.” Seamus informed her.

“Oi!” Ron complained through a mouthful of dinner getting the others to laugh.

“So, what do you think of that Lockheart bloke?” Seamus asked.

“He’s a prat.” Hattie said immediately.

“He is not, haven’t you read his books, look at all he’s done.” Hermione disagreed. Hattie stared at her blankly for a long moment.

“Or all he’s said he’s done.” She corrected her. “Hermione, just because someone writes something down doesn’t mean they did it themselves.” Hermione scowled at her.  
“You can’t disprove that he did it.” She said stubbornly. Hattie sighed but let it drop. They continued with their dinner before heading off to the dorms for bed, Hattie pinned up her photos and put her things in her small desk. “It’s going to be exciting this year, isn’t it?” Hermione asked her as they finished arranging their beds. Hattie glanced at her and smiled.

“Course it is.” She agreed. “Next year more so though, we can pick new classes.” Hermione looked excited at that. 

“I can’t wait, maybe I can look into the different classes offered this year and start studying.”

“Hermione,” Lavender complained. “It’s just the start of second year, no need to rush into our third.”

“But there’s so much to learn.”

“And we’ve got a lot to learn this year.” Pavarti soothed her. “You can’t rush education.”

“She can try.” Hattie said teasingly and Hermione smiled sheepishly.

“Well, I’m going to get to bed early.” She said climbing into her bed. “Good night.”

“Night Hermione,” they chimed and slowly settled into their beds. Hattie sat on hers and pulled out the old copy of the Animagus transformation, as well as a notebook with her ideas and thoughts scribbled down into it. She stayed up reading and making notes for a good portion of the night before putting away her things and settling for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smaller chapter then what I normally go for but hey, I've got a computer again <3  
> Sadly however the next post won't be for another week or two due to adulting I have to do, along with family things but I won't leave you guys hanging long.  
> ~Yours Always <3 Sammie

**Author's Note:**

> You know, as I was previewing this to see if I needed to fix anything I noticed how short and dull this summery is. I should probably fix that...  
> Eventually.


End file.
